


I'd Follow You Anywhere

by teaandhunni



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Submission, also sorry prompto theres no lube in the imperial base, angst sorta, biting/bruising, prompto just hopelessly in love tbh, prompto super in love with noctis' voice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 00:25:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9296120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaandhunni/pseuds/teaandhunni
Summary: Prompto is in captivity and forced to spend time reflecting on his time with the others.He realizes just how badly he's got it for Noctis.





	

It was cold and dark where they had kept him. Not that he minded that much, but it was miserable without Noctis. He couldn’t help but wonder if he had done something wrong, turning it over in his mind again and again. He chased those “what if”s and alternate plotlines where he hadn’t been pushed off the train by his best friend. He knew it was an accident, well, _told_ himself that, and waited for his prince.

Water dripped incessantly from a nearby stairwell. It made a cold metallic sound as it puddled. _Drip, drop. Drip, drop._ Prompto’s body sagged in its bindings, held up only by the cuffs above his head. His body ached. His heart ached. He let his head loll between his shoulders and tried not to think of it. But damn if he didn’t want Noct to hurry up. If he was on his way at all.

 _No, he’s got to be._ Prompto bit his lower lip. It was dry and chapped with all the worrying he’d done. He was beginning to feel his breaths come and go more and more, burning his lungs as they filled. It stung. Perhaps this was what he deserved, being an eyesore to Lucis. He wasn’t meant to have come this far. He was born to be used and thrown away, as is the life of a soldier. The water continued to drip in the hall over, now a loud panging in his ears.

His camera had been stripped of him, sitting at the far end of the room. It remained zipped in its case, and Prompto prayed it was alright. Not many would be as lucky—or unlucky—as he after falling off a moving train. It was still intact, at least.

He glanced over to it, his aching heart softening a bit at the thought of his roll of photos. He thought of his friends and all the wonderful memories he’d been able to capture. He never expected he’d be able to—at least not when he was young. His camera was more of an affirmation of his own existence then. He would snap photos of his everyday life, serving to remind himself that there was a small place in this world for him. Albeit alone, he’d still tried to keep it up. He was sure that long, long ago, he must’ve snapped a photo of the prince. It’d be hard to forget a face like that, though. He didn’t need a photo for that much. Whenever the prince kept to himself and wandered the school courtyard, Prompto desperately wanted to chance a conversation. His fingertips tingled and burned, curled against his palms when he’d had to hold them back. Oh, how he’d wanted to reach out and grab onto him. To say, “hello, I’m here!” To let him know he existed, and that he didn’t want to be left behind.

He didn’t know how to make friends, though. He didn’t even know how to speak to someone properly. It was a miracle the prince had taken to him at all. Prompto had noticed every sidelong glance, every boyish smile, the way his shoes squeaked with the sudden extra step he took when they brushed in the halls. Prompto had thought it all coincidence then, but the prince had spoken to him more than once. He looked Prompto in the eyes occasionally, which made his heart race. Sometimes, Prompto caught a glance of the dark-haired boy from inside the classroom. He’d have been packing his things, fumbling with the papers inside his desk when realizing he was the last one left in the room. And yet, somehow, Noctis managed to hang around long enough to leave just ahead of Prompto and catch his eye.

Prompto sighed, eyelashes fluttering against red-rimmed eyes. He’d been on the verge of tears for hours, and had forgone sleep for a day or two. He’d lost track, being strung up like a doll. He waited. He told himself Noctis would come. He couldn’t allow himself to die here. Prompto felt himself start to drift, the nausea and pain dizzying. The dull but constant throb spanning his body made him wish for a soft bed more than ever. It made him think of all those hotels they’d spent the night in, Noctis’ rare smiles gracing Prompto when they were side by side at the end of a long day. Noctis had always liked to hog all the blankets, but that just meant Prompto would sleep closer to his prince. He didn’t mind it. He never did. So long as he could be with everyone, he’d forego anything.

A soft pattering in the distance woke Prompto with a start. He’d drifted off for an hour or so. Maybe more. It was hard to tell. His heart leapt to life, with a confusing mixture of hope and fear. On the one hand, it could just be surveillance soldiers. On the other hand, Noctis could be making his way further into the base. He raised his head weakly, finding his teeth worrying his lip yet again.

The door slid open with a familiar noise, revealing Noctis, Gladio, and Ignis with concerned looks on their faces. They were silent a moment, Prompto weakly making eye contact with the group and staring in disbelief. His eyes flickered from face to face, cut short when Noctis burst into the room with reckless abandon. “Noct,” Prompto rasped, smiling as tears pooled in the corners of his eyes.

Ignis tensed visibly, clearly concerned for Prompto but apprehensive about Noctis’ rushing in. They followed suit, though, both helping Prompto out of his confines as gingerly as possible. Noctis offered a hand to help Prompto down, standing right at his side. He kept looking up at Prompto and back again without word, his eyes filled with a kind of sadness that made it look like he hadn’t slept in a week. Prompto wanted to kiss him and take away that sadness. He’d bear it all if he could.

“Prompto, I’m sorry,” Noctis began, his fingers gliding up Prompto’s shoulder blade and resting at the crook of his neck. Prompto felt his skin burn beneath the touch, and jerked his head back into place when his instincts pulled him to look at the prince. It hurt. God, it hurt. He wanted him.

He felt Noctis turn his body away, muttering something to Gladio and Ignis who stood by more patiently than usual.

“Don’t go too far,” Ignis warned before they took their leave, the door sliding shut behind the two.

“Are you alright?” Noctis asked, his voice low and as soft as he could manage.

“Yeah,” this time Prompto turned to look at him properly. “Were you worried about me?”

Something seemed inherently sad about the question and tone, like Prompto needed the answer to be a yes.

“Of course,” Noctis was covered in scratches, soot, and dirt. He pulled Prompto into an embrace, and although it hurt, he welcomed it. He smelled of iron and earth, just the way Prompto had expected. He couldn’t help but wince, though it didn’t stop him from hanging on like his life depended on it. He didn’t allow Noctis to pull away from him.

“Prompto,” Noctis spoke just to hear the name on his tongue. He noticed the arms around him were littered with splotches of pinks and purples. Prompto was always wearing some sort of wound or scars, and Noctis loved him regardless. For it, even. Prompto had always been so strong.

He felt Prompto’s nose buried against his neck, exhaling puffs of hot air. His lashes tickled and his blonde hair fell in wafts onto the prince’s shoulder.

“I missed you so much,” Noctis reached and hooked a finger under Prompto’s chin, pulling his face up to meet his own. Prompto’s eyes were watering and his nose was red. He looked as though he was trying to say something, but the very idea would have him burst into tears.

“It’s okay, you’re alright now,” Noctis rubbed along Prompto’s shoulder with his free hand and caressed his jawline with the other. Prompto nodded. There was something about that tone he used that was completely unwavering and reassuring. He’d give in to it any day. He wanted to. 

Noctis swiped over the blonde’s cheeks, wiping the teardrops away before they could get too far. He leaned in, kissing the damp spots on either eyelid.

“You’re cheesy,” Prompto’s voice cracked, but he laughed softly. Noctis made a face.

“Like you’re not enjoying it,” He prodded, wrapping an arm around Prompto’s waist. Prompto would keep it there forever if he could. It fit snugly against him, like it was meant to be there.

“Hm, your lips are dry,” Noctis commented.

“What, you expected me to—“ and before Prompto could finish, Noctis kissed him. It wasn’t soft like before, but rather wanting and needing. It was rough and wet and made Prompto’s head spin as his heart did double-time.

He reciprocated as eagerly as his body would allow, snaking a hand around the prince’s hip to grab a fistful of his shirt and entwining his other hand in his hair. He rasped and panted when they pulled apart, only to connect their lips again and again.

“Stay with me,” Prompto whispered in a huff, braving a glance up into those glassy blue eyes. Noctis locked eyes with him, his gaze adoring and alight with something like desire. They’d both found themselves caught up in the moment, but neither sought to stop it.

“I’m right here,” Noctis breathed, sliding his hands down towards Prompto’s ass and hoisting him up. Prompto followed suit, locking his legs around Noctis’ waist and taking advantage to kiss at his neck, right where he felt his pulse lie. He dragged his teeth along the soft skin there, causing Noctis to lean his head away and allow Prompto better access. Noctis groaned when Prompto bit down, kissing and sucking at the teeth marks as he went.

He brought Prompto into the next room over, a short few steps away to the unforgiving metal bunks Noctis had frequented in his visit here. The room seemed much warmer and lighter with Prompto in tow. He set his love down, the bed frame giving a squeak.

Prompto felt vulnerable and open at being set down, his legs resting a good distance apart and his frame leaned back onto his palms. Noctis stood overhead, placing one knee between Prompto’s thighs and bending down to meet him. Prompto admired him from this angle, taking notice of the way his chest rose and fell in the dim fluorescent lighting. He felt his heart skip again and knew he had it bad. He shifted on the mattress, Noctis’ leg between his making it hard to concentrate on anything.

“Is this okay?” Noctis moved to place his figure over Prompto, swinging his other leg up onto the bed.

Prompto reached up almost instinctively, grabbing at the prince’s vest and tugging hard. He knew he was about to make an extremely selfish request. 

“Fuck me.”

Now it was Noctis’ turn to fluster, but he tried to retain his calm and cool composure when he tilted Prompto’s head up for another kiss. He gave a small push to Prompto’s chest, laying him down and stripping him of his shirt first.

“Noct,”

“Hm?” Noctis looked up from Prompto’s belt he’d been undoing.

“You too,” Prompto’s heart fluttered and he paused, “Take it off.”

Noctis seemed all too eager to comply, slipping out of his vest and really taking his time to lift his shirt over his head. Prompto seemed entranced in the way his chest rose and fell, his muscles shifting and twisting beneath his skin as he tossed his shirt aside. Suddenly he felt like he wouldn’t mind covering Noctis in bruises.

Back to the task at hand, Noctis worked Prompto out of his pants and underwear, climbing to sit on his torso. He put a hand in front of the blonde’s mouth, his fingers extended. Prompto reached to hold onto his wrist, pulling the hand closer and teasing it on his lips before taking the first few digits into his mouth. Prompto moaned around them involuntarily, Noctis’ middle finger pressing down against his tongue. Noctis was visibly restless, shifting his hips and making a guttural noise at the back of his throat.

After a minute of lavishing the prince’s fingertips, Noctis removed them with an audible ‘pop’. Prompto was lovely like this, leaned back and breathless, chest heaving and face completely red. Noctis reached behind himself and teased at Prompto’s cock, earning himself a surprised gasp. He climbed down onto Prompto’s thighs, running his hands over them before dipping his slicked fingers towards Prompto’s entrance.

“Do it,” Prompto rasped, making half an effort to look down at Noctis from under heavy lashes.

Without needing further encouragement, Noctis inserted a finger. Slowly, slowly at first, and then altogether. It was easier than he’d anticipated. He looked up at Prompto a moment.

Prompto returned his gaze, looking rather embarrassed.

“I’d, ah, been practicing,” He trailed off, not sure if his face could be any redder. He wanted Noctis so badly that he’d spent his fair share of time getting off on the idea.

Noctis leaned in, nipping Prompto’s thighs and eliciting small whimpers and gasps. He moved his finger inside of Prompto again, beginning to add a second soon after.

“That’s fucking hot.” Noctis raised his head again so he could look at Prompto.

“Get on with it,” Prompto’s breath hitched, and he had to look away.

Noctis curled his fingers, searching for the spot that would make Prompto cry out. It didn’t take long, the blonde giving an unrestrained moan. Noctis smirked to himself, alternating between scissoring his fingers and pressing into the spot Prompto adored.

“Noct, please,”

“Please what?” Noctis sounded sultry and full of himself now.

“Don’t make me say it again,” Prompto whined.

“Hm? But how will I know what you want?”

Prompto’s head rolled back onto the sheets. “Fuck me,” he panted. “I want you inside me.”

Noctis kissed Prompto’s inner thigh, beginning to add a third finger. Prompto shifted a bit in discomfort, his whines louder.

“You’re doing so well.”

The air was filled with Prompto’s gasps as he adjusted, doing his best to take them all in for his prince. Noctis continued for a minute more before removing his fingers, leaving Prompto feeling empty and desperate. Noctis undid his belt and pants, sliding out of them easily. He took his time with his underwear, palming himself through his briefs and forcing Prompto to wait. He moaned Noctis’ name, growing more and more impatient.

“You’re so eager.” Noctis knew why.

“I thought I might not see you again,” Prompto exhaled heavily “I want you so much.”

He wanted Noctis to fuck him senseless. He wanted to feel it for a week. He didn’t care if he couldn’t walk straight. He didn’t care what anyone had to say. He wanted this.

“Hey,” Noctis tilted his head and leaned forward. Prompto snapped to attention. “You’re hurt. Will you be okay?”

“It’s fine. I’ve had way worse.” Prompto smiled. “Besides, I wouldn’t want you holding back on me.”

Noctis gave a breathy chuckle, positioning himself and easing his way inside Prompto, who was hanging over the edge of the bed.

“Fuck,” He hissed.

Prompto gave a dreamy sigh, shifting his hips and pushing himself onto Noctis’ dick. He felt so good and so full. Noctis was clearly trying to be careful and allow Prompto to adjust, but Prompto was having none of it. If he was going to be in near death situations he wanted to be fucked and remember it vividly.

Noctis began thrusting slowly and shallowly, pumping Prompto in time with his movements. Prompto bit his lip again, choking on a groan.

“Let me hear you.”

Noctis pulled back, gripping Prompto’s forearms as leverage to thrust deeper. The sheer force ripped a moan from Prompto’s throat and he threw his head back against the mattress.

“That’s more like it.”

Prompto whined and gasped as Noctis stroked his dick and thrust into him erratically, his cool composure gone and exhaling in huffs. Prompto watched as he squeezed his eyes shut every interval, reveling in bliss. He didn’t know what to do with himself, looking at a face like that. He loved it. He loved every inch of Noct. Prompto pulled Noctis down to his level, panting and gasping and kissing him with urgency. He felt his dick bob between the two of them and arched his back, rutting against Noctis’ stomach.

“So good, Noct,” Prompto hummed, spreading his legs further apart.

“Hey, you’re never this good for me,” Noctis laughed breathlessly, trying to keep time with his shallow thrusts as he kissed and bit down onto Prompto’s collarbone. Prompto inhaled sharply, trying to resist a loud groan. He loved when Noctis would rough him up. He wanted to have some semblance the prince had been intimate with him. He’d never say it, but he wanted everyone to know.

Noctis leaned back, pulling out and moving further onto the bed before flipping Prompto onto his stomach without warning. Prompto was full of pitiful whines and moans tonight, it seemed.

“On your knees for me.” Noctis said, soft and low. He ran his hand along Prompto’s side, urging him along.

Prompto did as he was told, of course. The prince only had to ask and it’d be done. He felt Noctis rise up on his knees, leaning up over Prompto’s backside and sighing to himself as he tried to catch his breath. Noctis thrust into Prompto once more, curled over the other who was ass-up face-down.

Prompto gave a sob into the sheets, his mouth hanging open and drooling.

“More,” He pleaded, begging Noctis to fuck his brains out.

“What’s that?”

“Please, harder,” Prompto went to stroke himself, only to have his hand swatted away. “Noct, please, I want it.”

Noctis obliged, rather hesitantly. He loved teasing Prompto. Leaning down so that his stomach touched Prompto’s lower back, Noctis pounded him into the mattress mercilessly. His bangs stuck to his forehead and his eyes were half open, his eyelashes fluttering with every hot exhale. Prompto gave a choked cry beneath him, his dick dripping onto the sheets. Noctis was spurned on, pumping him in a rhythm.

“Noct, ahh, I’m close,” Prompto’s voice was muffled by the bedding and squeaks of the frame under them.

Noctis let off on the stroking, leaving Prompto unsatisfied and edging him slowly towards orgasm. He kept his erratic pace, however, whispering filthy things.

“Cum inside me,” Prompto moaned. He wanted it so badly. He was sure he’d get off on that alone.

Noctis did as he was instructed now, holding Prompto’s hips hard enough to bruise and pulling him in every time he slid forward. With a rasped groan, Noctis shut his eyes and came hard into his love, riding out his climax and finally jerking Prompto off.

Prompto cried out “Noct,” again and again, desperately like some kind of mantra that would save him.

He was terribly, terribly in love.


End file.
